A Woman's Heart
by The Rose Warrior
Summary: It seems like Mamoru is the next target. Will Usagi be able to save his heart on her own? Read and find out!
1. Mamoru's Heart Captured: Usagi's Bravery

I woke up in the middle of the night to have a pain in my chest. I sat up. The pain pounded right into my heart. It shimmered down after a couple of seconds. Then, completely vanished.

'What was that?' I thought, holding my chest.

At that moment I heard a voice scream inside my head. It sounded a lot like… Mamo-chan! Something was definitely wrong here. I immediately jumped out my bed, and grabbed my transformation broach from the bureau next to my bed. After I slowly left my room and rushed down the stairs to the front door. I slipped on my white sneakers and slowly closed the door.

'Hold on Mamo-chan! I'm coming!' I thought holding up my broach.

When I reached his apartment balcony, I spotted the Daihmon standing aside a collapsed Mamo-chan. It had his heart crystal in its dirty little hands.

I decided to make a move by slamming the glass doors open. Lucky for me, they didn't break. Now the Daihmon's attention was mine!

"Give that crystal back to him, you fiend!" I snared. "Or else you'll regret it!"

"What? No speeches today?" A voice behind me said.

I turned around to see Mimete. She didn't waste any time poising. Mimete just pulled out her wand and attacked. I dodged it and landed on the Daihmon causing Mamo-chan's heart crystal to roll out it's hands. Acting quickly, I got up and grabbed it. As soon as I did I felt something sharp skid across my right shoulder. It caused me to be knocked over. The crystal fell right out of my hands.

Blood poured down my shoulder as I got up to get the crystal that was now on Mamo-chan's balcony. I snatched the tiara from my forehead and ordered it to bind the Daihmon in it's grasp. That bought me a little time to get to the heart crystal. Just when I finally got it, I turned around to see Mimete attacking me again. This time I couldn't dodge. So, I just turned around with the crystal tightly secure in my hands. Pain enveloped me as the black electrocuting stars pounded against my back. I managed to hold that position for a couple of more minutes until I lost my grip on it again.

It fell from the balcony as I hopelessly reached for it.

"No…" I whispered under my breath.

I was so shocked. Thinking that I let him down. Seeing his heart falling faster and faster made my sight blank.

"Mamo-chan…"

Then I saw a shadowed figure catch the heart and jump onto the balcony. I was so relieved to see that it was Jupiter.

"Attack now, Sailor Moon!" She said.

I summoned the power from the chalice and became Super Sailor Moon. As Mercury, Mars, and Venus accompanied Jupiter and I on the balcony, Mimete fled.

"I don't like these odds." She groaned. "Later!"

The Daihmon seemed frightened also. After I released the tiara's grip on it I prepared to attack. The Daihmon just let out a scream and ran along with Mimete.

"It…got away." I gasped, falling to my knees. When I did all the pain came rushing back. Pounding in my shoulder and back as I slipped out of my Super Sailor Moon transformation. I felt the blood slide down my shoulder and the electricity shocking my back.

"Usako!" I faced up to see Mamo-chan kneeling in the front of me. His face so sincere and caring.

"Mamo-chan. I'm…sorry." I said collapsing to my side.

As expected Mamo-chan caught me and the others gathered around me. Their calls to me started to become more faint after each passing second. Everything was going blank.

"Usako! Usako!!" His voice echoed in my head as I slipped more and more into unconciousness…

'Mamo-chan.'

Light woke me up. Light from a different place. I felt a breathing tube on my face. Knowing that, I knew that I was in the emergency room.

When I sat up I felt the bandages wrapped around my chest down to my waist, and another on my shoulder wound. The pain was gone, but my head was still pounding from the battle.

Mamo-chan could've died if it wasn't for Jupiter and the others. I was too weak and I knew I had to be stronger.

I softly threw my head back onto the comfortable pillow. I cried at the thought. He was so much stronger than me and to make it worse, I couldn't even save myself.

"So, you're up." The door opened revealing a nurse. "Are you feeling better? Those wounds looked pretty nasty."

"I'm ok. Thanks." I said, wiping away my tears.

"If it'd make you feel better, there are some people that came to visit you." She said opening the door behind her.

Mamo-chan was the first to come in.

"I'll leave you alone for a while, Miss Tsukino." She exited the room as Mamo-chan came up to my bed.

He sat on the chair next to me and took my hand.

"You had me worried." He said increasing the grip on my hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Thanks so much for saving me." He smiled.

"You shouldn't be thanking me." I responded.

"What?"

"I messed up, Mamo-chan." I answered. "It's my fault that your crystal fell off your balcony. Jupiter was the one who saved you, not me."

"Don't talk like that." He demanded.

"It's true." I said.

"Look, I knew what I saw." Mamo-chan said. "You protected my crystal with your life. If you didn't come when you did, I'd surely be dead."

"Mamo-chan!" I leaped up and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the check. His embrace was as warm as it usually is. The feeling felt like magic.

"Thank you Mamo-chan."

Soon after he left, the girls came in. Ami-chan and Minako-chan sat on the chairs next to my bed while Mako-chan and Rei-chan stood in front of my bed. They looked so relieved.

"How are your wounds Usagi-chan?" Ami asked.

"They're sore, but feel a lot better." I said.

"We're so glad that you're alright. You had us scared." Minako sighed.

"Yeah. You should've called us beforehand." Rei said. "That way you wouldn't have been hurt like this."

"It came up so suddenly. It was too urgent and besides I just wanted to see if I could take care of this myself. Apparently, I can't even do that right."

To me, when I fight I'm usually hesitant and slow. I hated that fact, but it could never be helped. Although I am really strong to others, I always think that I could be a lot stronger.

The girls reacted by exchanging worried glances to each other. Then they all looked back at me. Each of them with a gentle smile.

"Usagi, you are getting stronger." Mako-chan said. "But don't forget that we're here for you."

"That's right!" Minako agreed, jumping out of her seat. "Strength is in victory!"

"It's 'Strength is in numbers', Minako-chan." Ami corrected.

"Right." Minako laughed slumping back into her chair.

She made me laugh also. It was kind of funny how Minako-chan always gets sayings wrong or just makes them up.

"So how was your talk with Mamoru-san?" Minako asked.

"Why are you asking? You peeked in, remember?" Rei announced.

"Yeah, but it was a little hard to see over your big head." Minako teased. Rei's face got read. She was obviously angry with her statement.

"Very funny." Rei sarcastically said.

"Calm down Rei-chan." I said. "She's just kidding."

"So, you're not made that we spied?" Ami asked.

"No, but if you had interrupted our moment, I would be." I answered.

Everyone laughed. They knew it was typical of me because of my temper. I laughed along. Now I knew that I could fight with them and become stronger at the same time. No one should fight alone. Not even me.

Soon visiting hours were over and everybody went home. They promised that they'd visit tomorrow after school. I was looking so forward to that. This room was so plain and there was nothing left to do, but think and eat and rest. I usually loved doing those things, but it was better when I was with my friends and family.

Speaking about my family reminded me that they don't even know where I am. Maybe the doctors already called them. I hope not because I'd have to tell them what happened to me, and I definitely can't make up a lie.

I wanted to see everyone so bad, but I knew Chibiusa was at her art class during visiting hours. Mom was too busy grocery shopping. Dad was at work and my brother is probably home right now enjoying his alone time by playing video games.

I did have a button to push whenever I needed food or any other kind of assistance, but the loneliness ruined my appetite. The only things I could hear were people's voices outside, a series of footsteps, cries, moans, and the blinking of the monitor in my room that measured my breathing in the tube. There seemed like nothing else to do but sleep. So I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

It wasn't until midnight that I woke up. The room was only filled with the light from the little square window on the door. I closed my eyes again and tried to fall asleep. When I did I heard a familiar scream. Once again it was Mamo-chan's.

'No. Not again!' I thought.

I pulled the breathing tube off my face and got out of the bed. As soon as I stood up pain thundered in my back. Sweat dropped from my head while I wrapped my left arm around my waist, which was also in pain. I started to walk to the door.

"Mamo-chan." I moaned to myself. "Hang on…until I get…there."

Each step I took was painful, but I knew that Mamo-chan would risk the same for me. That's what kept me going. Then a thought struck me. The girls said I could call them whenever there's trouble. Even if I did they wouldn't have the strength to defeat the Daihmon without help from the chalice. And since I was under recovery they would just tell me that they could handle this without me. I didn't want them to end up like me, so I refused to call them.

After sneaking out of the hospital I reached the park. There I heard Mimete's voice. Peeking though the bushes, I verified Mamo-chan being concerned near a building.

"Now give it up." She said. "Daihmon get him!"

The monster was moving so fast towards him. I didn't have any time to transform. I had to do something now.

"Hey ugly!" I screamed throwing a rock at the Daihmon. "Get away from him!"

"Usako!" Mamo-chan gasped. "Get out of here! Your wounds haven't healed yet!"

"What are you doing up this late?!" Mimete asked. "I hate when people meddle! Forget him for now, Daihmon. Just get this girl out of my face!"

"Yes Mimete." The Daihmon responded setting it's sights on me.

"Usako!" Mamo-chan shouted running in to tackle the Daihmon. Mimete soon jumped in front of him.

"You'll have to face me first before saving your girlfriend." Mimete said attacking with her charm buster. Mamo-chan easily side stepped it.

I was so into his fight that I forgot about my own. The Daihmon grabbed me from behind and held a knife to my neck. I froze completely still in fear.

"Listen here pretty boy!" It said grabbing both Mamo-chan's and Mimete's attention. "If you refuse to cooperate with us, I'll rip this girl's throat open."

"Don't do it!" I screamed.

"Shut up!" The Daihmon shouted putting a tighter grip on me.

"Leave her alone! It's me you want!" He said.

"Don't!" I objected.

"He's decided! Now stay out of my way!" The Daihmon said throwing me forward. Now, halfway to the ground I felt another sharp object pierce my injured shoulder. The numbness made the pain even worse. The wound was re-opened. Blood poured from my shoulder down to my arm once again.

When I fell to the ground, Mamo-chan called out my name. I couldn't bear to see him collapsed again. I needed to save him even if it meant my life.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" I snared, struggling to get to my feet. "If you want to get to him you'll have to get through me first!"

"Usako…"

"Foolish girl! I guess you leave us with no choice, but to kill you as well." Mimete threatened.

"It's kind of funny hearing that from you, Mimete." I teased.

Mimete was left puzzled to why I knew her name. While she was trying to figure it out I grabbed my broach from my pocket and held it up.

"I have no choice now!"

"Huh?"

"Moon Cosmic Power – Make Up!" I screamed. "Time to give it up!"

I was more than ready to fight. My shoulder was still bleeding, staining my shoulder pad. I still felt the liquid and pain thunder throughout my shoulder.

"You're Sailor Moon?! I thought I wouldn't have a burden tonight!" Mimete was being her usual annoyed self. While she had her little fit I decided to attack.

I transformed into Super Sailor Moon and quickly used my Rainbow Moon Heartache attack on the Daihmon. The attack was successful leaving Mimete helpless. Or so I thought…

"Damn you!!" Mimete yelled using her charm buster on me. I just fell to my knees holding my shoulder. I felt like the life was drained out of me at the moment. Everything was blurry.

I heard a scream. Then a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Usako! Pull yourself together!" I looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen-sama. I still felt the agony though. It was like I was on the verge of deaf. The attack hit near my neck and the weakness from the Moon Crisis Power made me feel a lot worse. "Usako!"

"Mamo…chan." I said.

"Don't worry I took care of Mimete." He replied. "Just rest."

At that moment I felt safe in his arms. He made me feel like everything was going to be alright. I just had to have faith…


	2. Mamoru's Conclusion: Affection

Rain started to fall from the sky after the Daihmon's atrocity. I took off my hat and mask and threw them into a nearby bush. Then wrapped my cape around Usako's body so that the rain didn't reach her pale face. I frantically rushed the indigent Usako back to the hospital.

While I held her in my arms, a surge of thunder and a flash of lightning filled the sky. During that moment, I sensed the fragile feeling of Usako's body. It had certainly taken it's toll this time. The gash on her shoulder had stretched onto a small part of her neck after the Daihmon re-opened it. Plus the strong electricity inflicted on her back hadn't fully recovered, and the Super Sailor Moon transformation drained her energy.

Despite all that, she still took on the Daihmon and Mimete. With such valor. Not only that but she acted as a bulwark for me on both occasions.

When I reached the front of the hospital, I ran into a female doctor. She quickly led me inside to a team of male doctors crowded around a stretcher. I laid Usako down onto there, my heart still pounding with worry.

"Bring this girl to the emergency room, stat!" The women doctor ordered.

"Right!"

As the team of doctors rushed Usako to the emergency room, the women introduced herself to me as Dr. Carlson.

"It looks like this storm won't let off for some time now." Dr. Carlson said. "Why don't you stay the night? You could sleep in the waiting room."

"But Dr. Carlson..." One of her male assistants stepped foward. "We never allowed anyone to stay there after visiting hours."

"Well this time is different." She argued. "This young man has no ride home since all of our hospital staff is on duty. Besides that, he's worried about his girlfriend."

Dr. Carlson really astounded me with that statement. I haven't even told her about our relationship. But she was still able to guess. Just like a psychic.

"Now set up the waiting room for this young man."

"Women...I'll never understand them." The assistant sighed, heading for the waiting room.

A couple of minutes later, the assistant returned and led me to a comfortable looking couch neatly covered with cushions. He wished me a good night, then left me to rest.

But I couldn't sleep. My heart was still aching with worry at seeing Usako like that. My Usako. Her image refused to fade from my mind.

For hours I layed on the couch thinking of Usako. Worrying about her condition. Wondering about how her treatment went. Her impaired image still stuck in my head. All I could do now was hope that the doctor's remedies would work on her.

Later that morning, the assistant came to me with a nicely prepared breakfast of buttered toast, scrambled eggs, with a side of milk. He seemed to notice my wrecked appetite and tried to cheer me up.

"Come on man." He said. "Don't worry. Your girlfriend's operation was successful. Dr. Carlson said that you could visit her after you eat."

"Really?" I wondered.

"Really." He replied. "Now you better eat up."

"Thank you."

After I ate my food, I went to go see Usako. When I turned the corner, I spotted a patient kneeling on the floor. I looked closer to see that it was Usako!

As I rushed to her, she struggled to get to her feet.

"Mamo-chan." She smiled weakly. She did have a little more color in her face, but it was still pale and a little sweaty.

"What are you doing, Usako?" I asked, in a worried tone. "You're still recovering."

"I...I just...wanted to..." Before she could finish her sentence, she fainted in my arms.

"Usako!" I gasped. "Somebody help!!"

Dr. Carlson immediately rushed into the scene. I carried Usako back into her bed as the doctor told me too.

"She shouldn't be walking around after an operation." She explained. "It could make her condition a lot worse."

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked, anxiously.

"Stress isn't the best thing for her right now. So I'd say that she'll be alright after a much needed rest." Dr. Carlson ensured.

She left me alone in the room with Usako after that. I walked over to her bed and sat on a chair beside it. I grasped her right hand in both of mine. There I sat for at least a half hour wanting to be at Usako's side. Wanting to be assured that she was going to be ok.

All of a sudden she began to moan. It was as if my prescence began to be perceptible to her. Her eyes slowly flickered open as her hand gripped mine.

"Mamo-chan." She said. Her voice sounding a bit stronger.

"What were you thinking?" I asked, reflecting on the incident before. "You shouldn't have been up. Especially after the operation."

"I just wanted to see you and say thank you."

"Usako." I wrapped my arms around her and held her in my embrace. As expected she happily returned it. The warmth and affection distributed through our hug filled my heart. It also filtered out the worry. All that mattered that moment was her. My Usako.

"I'm so glad that you're ok."


End file.
